Six Feet Under
by xoxorosiexoxo
Summary: It's been years since the first-and last-problem with the all-knowing A. It's a legend in Rosewood, something told to children to scare them away from doing bad things. No one ever imagined that it would happen again. They're in for some surprise. R
1. Secrets

**Hey guys, its Rosie. So I attempted starting a Twilight Fanfic, but I quickly found that there were simply SO many Twilight fanfics, I would never be seen there. So, I decided to start a Pretty Little Liars one instead! Now, I've only read the first four books, so I know nothing past those books. Because of this, I decided that, instead of writing something past the Pretty Little Liars books, I'd just make up a whole new storyline with whole new people and all that. **

**Here's the prologue. I know it is ridiculously short, but please don't give up after reading it. I can have the first chapter up super fast if people like it. Read and Review, pretty please with a cherry on top? :D Thankyou! I hope you like it so far, even if it's not much. **

****I forgot to mention, all of my chapters' titles will be the title of a song that has to do with the chapter. I'll incorporate some of the lyrics into the story. (For example, the title of this is 'Secrets' as in the song Secrets by One Republic. You'll get it very soon) Enjoy! **

They're the ideal picture of 'perfect'. They have everything: they have best friends who they do _everything _with, they're ridiculously beautiful, they have guys throwing themselves at them from every side, they're filthy rich, every girl wants to be them. It's just not fair.

That's why I'm going to ruin them. No, not ruin…completely _destroy them. _Yes. That's my plan. Call me crazy, but believe me, they deserve it. I would know.

But each of them has a secret that even their other 'besties' don't know. Secrets so horribly deep and humiliating, it could _kill. _Hey, who knows? Maybe it will.

The secrets they share that bond them all together, I know them all. How, you ask? _Because I was one of them._

So I'm gonna' give all my secrets away.

_xoxo_

_-A_

**I hope you liked it! Pleaseplease review, it drives me to write more and more! Thank you!**

Hugs and kisses!

**~Rosie**


	2. Break Your Little Heart

**It's me again! I didn't get any reviews on the prologue, but it was so short, I figured no one could really get the gist of it yet. So, here's the first chapter. I hope you like it! Please Read and Review!**

****Just so you know, this fanfic will be in several POVs, a lot like in the Pretty Little Liars. There are five main characters, besides A. You'll be able to see who they are pretty quickly. Enjoy! **

**Juliet's POV**

A light smile crept across my face as I saw my new iPhone light up and start playing 'Some Hearts' by Carrie Underwood.

"Ooh Juliet, is that who I think it is?"

I rolled my eyes at my friend's excited voice. "Yes Taylor. No need to have a heart attack." Taylor was one of my four best friends, but _God_ she could be so uncool sometimes. I instantly regretted sounding so nasty when I saw her baby blue eyes darken. "Look, I'm just kidding, Tay. I'm just not in a great mood today." I looked down at my phone. "Well, maybe _now _I am. Derrick is coming over."

Taylor's pretty eyes lit right back up. "Ohemgee!" She cried. "He is so hot. You are so lucky. How long have you two been going out now?"

"I know." I smiled. "And today is our 4 month anniversary."

Taylor grinned mischievously. "I bet he bought you something." She got up and started dancing around. "I wonder what. Maybe a ring, a bracelet, earrings? Ooh, or maybe he'll go with roses along with a moonlit dinner." Her eyes widened suddenly. "Maybe he'll take you out on his Dad's yacht finally!"

I managed to smile a bit at that, though if she was doing this in public, I would just die. "He better get me something good. I bought him World Series tickets." I looked down at my phone again as it lit up. "Derrick's coming over now. I feel so rude, but could you-"

"Get the hell out of your house?" Taylor chuckled. "Obviously." She grabbed her cell phone and started walking out, sliding on a pair of pink flip-flops in the process. "Call me later."

"Kay." I called after her while texting my boyfriend back. "Text the girls and tell them we're sleeping over my house tonight. No, scratch that, tell them we're sleeping over the hotel."

I heard the front door open. "Okay, it's a plan. Bye bestie."

"See ya bestie." I replied, then heard the front door shut. I got up and ran to my room to change out of my Juicy sweatsuit and into something cute. I walked to my walk-in closet-which was bigger than most girls' rooms, and the envy of every girl in Rosewood-and ran my fingers across my summer dresses. I smiled and grabbed an Alice + Olivia Kellye silk green dress. I paired it with a pair of super short jean shorts and green flip-flops.

After throwing the outfit on, I ran a brush through my straight hair and applied a bit of mascara and lip-gloss. I knew Derrick didn't like me to put on too much makeup. He thought I was a natural beauty.

Just as I finished, I heard the doorbell ring. I smiled and sprayed on a bit of vanilla scented perfume and skipped happily down the stairs. I stopped and slowed to a walk as I got to the front door, and pulled it open.

"Hey Derrick." I said, pushing a lock of hair behind my ear.

"Hi Juliet." He responded bleakly, stepping past me and into the house.

I furrowed my eyebrows confusedly and followed after him into the kitchen. My eyes traced his face, trying to understand what was making him look so angry. "What is it?" I asked, my voice small. He was the only one in the world that could make me so easily upset. And the only one who could make me seem upset outside of my head.

He glared at me. His chocolate brown eyes were blazing. I'd never seen him so angry. I'd never seen him angry at me. Ever.

"You're such a little whore." He growled. His words were like a slap to the face. I literally stepped back several feet. I could feel the sting in my heart.

My stomach dropped at his words. I knew I was flirty, but I was _not_ a whore. Actually, I hadn't even flirted with a guy since I started going out with Derrick. I practically ignored all guys altogether. "What?" I asked, tears coming to my eyes.

"You slut." He spat, scowling at me. "You thought I wouldn't find out about all those guys?"

I ground my teeth together. _"What guys?"_ I questioned, starting to feel more angry than upset.

He pulled out several pieces of paper and handed them to me. "Don't lie. I have proof, right here."

I snatched the papers quickly from his hands and got a paper cut in the process. "Ow." I hissed, shaking my finger and sending one single scarlet drop of blood onto the floor. On any other day, he would have taken my finger and kissed it. He would have ran up my stairs to grab me a band-aid, and gently put it on me.

It's always the little things that we don't appreciate until they're gone.

I ignored the sting in my finger and in my eyes and unfolded the first piece of paper. On it, it read:

_Hey, boo. Had a great time last night(; It's just_

_too bad that we have to hide because of Derrick._

_Don't worry though, I'll be rid of him soon. _

_Then we can be together with no_

_worries at all. See you soon_

_xoxo-Juliet_

My eyes widened and my mouth hung open. My eyes flickered up to him and then back down. I threw the paper on the floor and opened up another one.

_What's up, hot stuff? (; Last night was amazing. My God, _

_Derrick would never do that kind of stuff_

_with me. He's such a prude. I better_

_see you again soon. Text me!_

_xoxo-Juliet_

I scoffed unbelievingly and threw that on the floor as well, before skimming through several more notes. I couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, I got you. It's even in your handwriting." He grumbled angrily.

I glared at him. "This looks like my handwriting, but it isn't. This person puts hearts over each 'i'. I don't do that. I put bubbles over my 'i's'" I rambled. I sounded like I was lying, but I truly wasn't. I stopped using hearts when I got into middle school. They were lame.

"Yeah, okay." He laughed. But it wasn't a real laugh. It was empty. Hollow.

"I swear to God, I didn't write any of these-" I cut off as I looked at the last note. It wasn't handwritten, it was typed in neat, bold, purple font. I could have sworn it looked familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. My eyes flickered across the small note, reading it in my head.

_**Hey Derrick(: I know something you don't know. **_

_**Shall I share? I think so. So, you know your**_

'_**perfect' little girlfriend? Yeah, the one **_

_**you were going to announce your**_

_**love to today. She's not what you think. **_

_**Read those notes. She's been sleeping around,**_

_**that little hoe. Get rid of her before**_

_**she gets rid of you.**_

_**-A**_

A corner of my lip pulled up in a scowl. "Who the hell is A?" I muttered, clenching my fists and squashing the note into a ball.

"Someone who knows you a lot better than you do." Derrick smirked, staring at my flushed, upset face. "Look, you're a pretty girl and all, Jules,"

"Don't you dare call me that anymore." I hissed.

He raised his hands defensively. "Okay, fine. You're pretty and all Juliet, but you're a slut, and I'm not in the mood to go chasing after someone playing hard to get. Later, Jules."

And he walked out.

"Don't call me that!" I screeched. "You're going to believe these lies? Fine! Believe them, but you'll regret it, I swear, you will regret it!" Anger bubbled beneath my skin. I ran after him. For a second I thought I would start crying, start begging him to take me back. But then it all changed.

He was a nobody. A nobody because he believed a couple of notes written by someone who was out to get me. Rumors. He always said he hated them. He lied. He's a liar. A is a liar. But I'm telling the truth. "If you ever get anywhere near me again, I will kick you in the balls so hard you'll never have kids!" I screamed at him as he opened up the front door. I shoved him out and watched him trip and fall onto the porch.

"Ow!" He yelled, as blood began to seep from a long scratch on his calf and scrapes on his knees. He grabbed his ankle. Maybe I broke it. Good.

"Get out of here and don't ever come back, asshole. Don't come crying back to me when you finally feel the heartbreak and want me back." I Slammed the door shut and stalked back into my house, pulling out my cell phone to call my friends. We had major revenge to plan.

Just then, I noticed a purple post-it note on my refrigerator. I grabbed it, my hands shaking, and read off the sparkly purple words out loud.

"_Jules, you can get pretty angry sometimes, can't you? Tsk tsk. Maybe you need anger management or something? Hey, sorry about sending Derrick those notes. I know that they weren't true, but we all know what a slut you can be sometimes…You better not try to get him back. Or else the true juicy secrets will come spilling out. Later Jules. xoxo-A." _

I stared at it, dumbstruck, and noticed a tiny purple arrow in the corner. I flipped the note over and read the back, the lyrics to a song.

_**I'm walking, who's laughing now? **_

_**I'm wasted, wasting time**_

_**You talk for hours but you're wasting lines**_

_**Pretty face, but the chase ain't worth the prize**_

_**I'm gonna break your little heart, watch you take the fall**_

_**Laugh it all the way to the hospital**_

'_**Cuz there's nothing surgery can do**_

_**When I break your little heart in two**_

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please tell me if you have any suggestions, constructive criticism, or compliments. I like them all! Pretty please review! Thanks!**

**Hugs and kisses!**

**~Rosie**


	3. Weightless

**Hey guys, it's me again. Sorry it took so long for a second chapter. Thank you lots HottPinkNailsItsBarbiee for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter. Review pretty please! Thanks!**

**Melinda's POV**

I slammed my hand down on my buzzing cell phone as 'Bottoms Up' started playing. I was too concentrated on what I was drawing to look at the text message. I knew it was Taylor anyway, she'd set the song as her ringtone for when she texted any of us on our cells.

I finished shading the last part of what I was drawing and dropped my pencil, replacing it with my cell phone. My eyes quickly scanned the message. Juliet wanted us to meet her at her dad's hotel-he owned the most beautiful, five star hotel in the state. I clucked my tongue. We only went to the hotel when she was in a very good mood, or a very _bad _mood. I lifted my eyes to my creamy white ceiling and prayed she was in a good mood. When she was pissed, she was _pissed. _

If we were staying at the hotel because she was mad about something, it was a freaking nightmare. Juliet would have us cooped up in the room all night, watching horribly gory horror movies while she furiously braided and re-braided our hair, as if she wanted to rip our hair out of our heads. She would rant to us about what made her so upset, and we'd have to be ever so sweet and sympathetic. We wanted to comfort her, of course, but after a while, it just got old. The only upside to these pity parties was the fact that beforehand, she'd go on a crazy shopping spree and buy each of us the cutest new outfits.

However, if she was in a particularly good mood, we'd have the best nights ever. We'd put on our cutest outfits (or Juliet's cutest outfits-she had a closet at the hotel that was literally the size of a whole hotel room, just like her one at home), and then stalk around the hotel, hitting the gourmet restaurants and the under 21 club, which was right inside. Then, Juliet would always get her dad to leave the pools and hot tubs open until past 2 in the morning. Sometimes, she could even get some of the teenage boys who worked there to sneak her a couple six packs of beer. Not that I even drank any. I was sworn off alcohol. I'd never so much as taken a sip, and didn't plan on it. It was a good time though.

I quickly tapped out a reply and pressed send. With a glance at my clock, I realized I only had half an hour to get there. I sent a new text to my mom, who was reading a self-help book in her room, asking her if she could drive me. She quickly sent back a response saying yes.

No matter what kind of mood Juliet was in today, she expected us to look our best whenever we were in public. My eyes scanned my closet, and spotted nothing that interested me. I sighed and made a mental note to ask the girls to go shopping soon as I snuck out of my room and into my older sister's. She was away in Paris for some summer college program, and had even more clothes than me. She'd bought a whole new wardrobe for college, and left behind a whole walk-in-closet full at home. My eyes stopped on a Valentino gathered lace skirt that probably cost more than my whole closet combined and a pink tank top.

Grinning, I grabbed the clothes and walked back to my room to put them on. I quickly threw the outfit on and paired it with a pair of cream colored Kate Spade flats and a silver Tiffany Bracelet my sister gave me years ago. I tilted my chin up, checking my clear, light tan skin. I ran my fingers through my dark brown hair and smiled.

I heard someone open my door just as I was getting on my soft pink lipstick. My hair was suddenly yanked, and my lipstick smeared on my cheek as I let out a scared squeal.

"So you're going out, huh? Didn't think to ask me, huh?" A gruff voice growled in my ear. "Is it a boy?" He pulled harder on my hair.

'No!" I whimpered. "My friends. Juliet and Halley and-"

He pulled again and cut me off. "Disrespect me again, and you'll know what's coming. Now get out of my house."

I whimpered again as he gave me a hard shove, pushing my arm against the edge of my vanity and slicing it in the process. My other hand clamped around the cut. he walked out of my room, a satisfied smirk on his face, and slammed the door behind him.

I took a deep breath, fighting off the tears in my eyes. I eyed the cut, which stretched along the side of my upper arm. It hurt like hell. I stumbled into my bathroom and rinsed off my arm, and the blood trickled down to my hand. I took out a bandage and wrapped it around.

I stared in the mirror. I looked pitiful. My eyes were slightly red and puffing out, my hair was all over the place, my shirt was rumpled, I had lipstick all over my face. It was times like these, when I was staring into the mirror at myself, that I realized how bad a state I was in. I felt empty, like I'd never be happy again. This feeling could last days, weeks, months. My friends thought I was bipolar or depressed or something. Maybe I am.

I wish I could get out. Somehow, I had to get out of this rut I'm in. I wanted all of this crap off my shoulders, to let go and actually be free from all these thoughts for once. I kept finding it harder and harder to laugh. Not fake laugh, really laugh out loud. I want to mean it. I want to feel weightless.

Not right now. I'm too busy to worry about this now. It's meant for some other day, another time, another place.

I rubbed concealer around my eyes, pulled a brush through my hair, straightened out my shirt. I lifted a washcloth to my cheek and cleaned off the lipstick.

One spritz of perfume, a new layer of lipstick, and a 'I'm a perfect girl' smile, and I was running down the stairs for my mom.

I reached into my bag, which was now slung over my arm, and blinked confusedly as I noticed a new text message from a number I didn't recognize. I clicked 'open' and read it.

_**Melinda, babe! Wassup? I would ask how **_

_**your life's going…but, well, I guess we both**_

_**know the answer to that. Poor baby, step-**_

_**daddy don't love you, huh? God, that is annoying. I **_

_**know what would happen if anyone said**_

_**anything about your relationship…so let's**_

_**just keep this between me and you? **_

_**xoxo-A**_

My heart was pounding, my head swimming with confusion. I dug through my purse to find my lipstick, which I happened to reapply obsessively when I was nervous. Then, I saw it. It was a Polaroid picture, the image still appearing. I took it out and furiously shook it.

"Oh my god." I whispered to myself, a pang in my gut. It was a picture of my step-dad, a fistful of my hair in his hand, while he shoved me.

Someone saw it. Someone saw my secret.

And it could _not_ get out.

_Manage me, I'm a mess_

_Turn a page, I'm a book half unread_

_I wanna be laughed at, laughed with, just because_

_I wanna feel weightless, and that should be enough._

_Well I'm stuck in this fucking rut_

_waiting on a secondhand pick me up_

_And I'm over, getting older_

_If I could just find the time, I would never let another day go by_

_I'm over, getting old_

**I hope you guys liked the chapter! Please review with comments, compliments, advice, criticism, etc. Thanks lots!**

**Hugs and Kisses!**

**~Rosie **


	4. She's Falling Apart

**Hey guys. Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. Please review, I want a reason to keep writing this :( Thanks lots. Enjoy!**

**Halley's POV**

"Hey mom, could you give me a ride to Hale's?" I asked as I padded into the kitchen.

My mom looked up from the cook book she'd been reading and turned her head to one side. "The hotel? What for?"

I grabbed my new gold Juicy Couture bag off the counter and dropped my cell phone inside. "That's Juliet's dad's hotel, remember? We hang out there sometimes. I'm going to stay overnight." I said softly, urging her to remember.

She gave me a blank look for a moment. "Oh!" She cried, smacking herself on the head. "Duh, you go there all the time. Sure, sure, I'll take you." I let out a sigh of relief. "Are you going now? Why don't you eat something first, this is almost done." She murmured, gesturing to the oven.

I shook my head and replied, "No thanks. We'll probably eat there."

"Oh, okay." My mom replied, nodding. "Let's go then." She grabbed her keys off the table and stopped suddenly. "Do you know how to get there?"

"Yeah." I murmured, throwing my purse over my shoulder.

She started walking out. "Good, good. I just can't seem to remember."

I nodded and followed her out and to her black pickup truck. She had a thing for trucks. Apparently she felt safer in them. She was squinting her eyes as she sat in the car, mumbling random directions to herself.

"It's only a couple miles away. Go off of our street and down the road, then make a left on Johnson and a right on Maple. Okay?" I said, reciting the directions I repeated all the time.

She nodded furiously. "Yes! I totally forgot. I got it now." She pushed the keys in and backed out of our long, winding driveway.

My mom has early Alzheimer's. She forgets stuff really easily. Sometimes she even forgets who I am, and will start screaming that there's a robber or a murder in her house. That's why we hide the knives.

My dad did most of the stuff for our family. He made the money and did most of the cooking, my mom only did it for fun. We had maids who came in and cleaned for us. I got rides from other people a lot, but it upset my mom so sometimes I had to let her drive me places.

Sometimes her forgetfulness works in my favor though. Sometimes it didn't.

We were at the hotel in a matter of minutes.

"Thanks for the ride." I murmured, smiling at her. "I'll call you in the morning."

"Okay." My mom replied. She smiled at me as I shut the car door.

I walked into the hotel just as Juliet did. "Halley!" She yelled, running over and giving me a bear hug. I'd been on vacation for a week, and we hadn't seen each other. She instantly pulled away and straightened her dress, running her fingers through her hair. She always did that after she did something she thought was uncool. "I missed you." She said, her voice lower. "I didn't have anyone to go to the gym with me or sit around the house in sweats."

I smiled. The rest of the girls were too self-conscious around Juliet. They refused to wear anything that wasn't designer around her, because they thought she would judge them and think they weren't pretty enough or cool enough. Turns out, Juliet liked to sit around in pajama pants and ratty T-shirts just as much as any other girl. I'm her only friend who's ever been happy to work out and get sweaty and gross around her, the only one who let her see me without makeup. I'm probably the only one who's seen her without her makeup and hair done.

"We'll hang out sometime this week and have a work-out day." I replied, grinning while she led me upstairs to her suite.

"Yay!" She squealed quietly. "We'll go work out then have a movie day at my house. I'll make a list of movies to get when the other girls are asleep tonight. You'll have to help me, so I hope you're ready to stay up all night." she finished as she stuck her hotel card into the slot at her door.

Juliet's family had a whole entire _wing _at the huge hotel. Juliet had her own suite, which was about as big as a large one-floor house. As she opened the door and we walked inside, I took a deep breath, taking in the sweet smell of blueberry that always filled the suite. Juliet had an obsession with blueberry scented things. She herself even smelled like blueberries at all times.

I walked inside and threw my purse onto the kitchen counter-that was another thing, she had a full kitchen, a family room, a bedroom for herself, several smaller bedrooms, a dining room, a master bathroom, a full room sized closet. She had everything.

She plopped down on her L shaped red leather couch and faced me. "I love your outfit by the way."

I looked down. I was wearing a sequin embellished olive green tank top with a white tulip skirt and dark brown boots. "Oh, thanks." I replied, sitting down near her and crossing my legs.

"You're so lucky, your legs are so thin and perfect." Juliet said, frowning. It wasn't like her to make compliments like that. She didn't show jealousy often.

I turned as I heard a noise, but there was nothing there. I shrugged and rolled my eyes. Juliet was perfect in every way. Sure, her legs were a little thicker than mine, but she was curvy. I had a ballerina's body, just how I needed it. "I have chicken legs. You wouldn't want these legs anyway, they're too thin. I only let them stay this thin because I _need _to have them this way." I did ballet, and took it very seriously.

"I'm still jealous." She replied, folding her arms.

I shrugged and looked at the door. "When are the others coming?" I asked.

"They were supposed to be here a few minutes ago. They'll be here soon." she said, inspecting her nails. "When they get here, let's have something to eat, then get our nails, hair, and makeup done. It's a club night, I think."

I grinned. "Awesome. Where are we going to get done up?"

Juliet turned her head to one side. "I think I'll call Andy."

A sly smile grew on my face. Andy was Juliet's stylist, and she only called for him when she was newly single. "No way! you and Derrick-"

"Yes. I was sad at first, but now, I couldn't be happier."

I grinned and grabbed her hand. "We'll grab us some hot guys and have a pool night with them. Agreed?"

Juliet jumped up and spun around in a giddily. "Yes!" She cried, flashing her white teeth. "Let's go pick out bikinis while we wait for everyone else. I'll call Andy to come in 15 minutes." My stomach rumbled as she grabbed her cell phone and punched in a few numbers while we ran off to her closet.

Suddenly, I caught sight of something purple on the refrigerator. "I'll be right there." I said, walking over to it. It was a Post-it note. I pulled it off and read the glittery purple writing.

**Hey Hal, don't you hate those awkward **

**moments when people compliment you**

**on things you're ashamed of? There's**

**one simple solution…but I know**

**you'll never listen. Oh well, **

**talk to you later Hal. Enjoy dinner(;**

**xoxo-A**

My eyes widened. I crushed the paper and stuffed it into my purse as I heard a song start blasting from Juliet's closet.

"_And they rise in the morning  
And they sleep in the dark  
And even though nobody's looking  
She's falling apart_

She gets home from school too early  
And closes the door to her room  
There's nothing inside her  
She's weak and she's tired of feeling like this

And they rise in the morning  
And they sleep in the dark  
And even though nobody's looking  
She's falling apart"

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review please! **


End file.
